Sciosis
Just leave me alone! Sciosis, or "Sik", is a bard who uses her flute to calm or whip beasts or people into a frenzy and heal people. For the record, Dancey, I wasn't even thinking about the fact Dancey has an ocarina and that's why the flute doesn't work on Tarrs. Kat actually had to point that out to me, I was literally just preoccupied with the Musetouched aasamir. Appearance Silvery (Rhodium) long hair, sapphire eyes. She has silk-like clothing on, good to keep heat in and keep her cool at the same time which are a mixture of whites and grey, with a rough wooden flute to trade out if she doesn't want to sing. About 5'9". Personality She was a very fragile being even before Meau killed their family and friends, and now she is even more fragile. However, she has gained some hardiness considering the trials she had to endure with the secondary faeries. She's humble, and wants to heal everyone she speaks to, regardless if she can or cannot. Backstory Sik was rushing home, glad to be able to see her family again and rejoice victory with Meau, her adoptive brother. She passed the mountain ranges in less than an hour due to the secondary faeries who were glad for her happiness. That illusion of safety was shattered when she saw the smoking ruins of Bre, and her brother standing in the middle of the bodies, bloody, as if he'd... She started running as soon as she came to this conclusion, tears running down her face as the realization was too much, and pulling out her flute to ask the faeries to take her to somewhere that he'd never find her, even if it cost her the only thing she had left to give -- her life. The faeries accepted, given her help with stopping the extermination of their species made her a hero among their kind. They took her away to find the safest place. After a year of searching, the secondary faeries discovered something in the old writings about the legendary hero disappearing, and how the sword would track the hero down. The person to do this would find a haven from the Game, and possibly liberate the suffering people. Sik and the faeries immediately started their journey for the sword (though the secondary faeries left out the part about becoming a hero because Sik is a very humble person and she would search for alternatives if that was the thing), which was secreted away in the Citadel. They snuck in, chased by Meau, and followed the trail to a portal. Sik and the secondary faeries rushed through the portal, Meau right on their tail, as Sik whistles for the beasts nearby to attack Meau, pained that it would kill them. Meau is slowed down. The group stumbles out into the Snowlands, and the secondary faeries immediately jump into Sik's warm bag of supplies, as she tries to run in the blizzard. She can't see anything, especially not with her frozen tears. She swipes the air with the hero's sword, but is thrown off balance and lands with a thump on the ground. --------------- And that's how she would be introduced through a chat RP. Relations Sir Meau Bossy adoptive brother, chasing after her because he wants to kill her like he did their family. I said leave me alone, killer! She's not clueless enough to underestimate him, but he is to underestimate her. She's terrified of him. Secondary Faeries Her only allies in the fight against justice. Sage * all * hail * the * mighty * hero * we think? Abilities Floop Plopper * Floop Plopper : Flute Player ** This would normally heal, hurt, or calm people, but as it wasn't built to penetrate things like we dunno, Tarrs, ''it only works on humanoid creatures in this dimension. Spoppy 'scope * '''Spoppy 'scope : Speedy Escape' ** This is one speedy person, considering. Enhonanted Songang * Enhonanted Songang : Enchanted Singing ** Enchanted singing allows for communication with beasts and easier times making friends. ** Healer *** A side part of the Enchanted Singing ability, it heals minor wounds. Can be used often on one person, but there's the side effect of being either tired or just plain bored. Can be done singing or playing an instrument. ** Heroes Never Die! *** This is a side part of the Enchanted Singing ability, which makes the song heal somebody close to death if it is completed near the sick/wounded somebody. It also causes exhaustion and can only be done once per day, but two to four times depending on the roll of a d20. (One to Ten: Once / Eleven to Fifteen: Twice / Sixteen to Eighteen: Thrice / Nineteen to Twenty: Four Times ) *** Once all of the ability is able to be completed that day is, then Sik will pass out and everyone's going to have to deal without her. *** Can only be done singing. Current Info Groups: Nein, danke Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Nein, danke Kill/Deaths: oof that would be bad, her guilt is already bad enough without really killing somebody/ooof Trivia * Birthday is December 9th, funnily enough. * Singing is a requirement if you don't have an instrument, for music will lighten the hearts of all who hear it -- considering if they like that type of music. * To communicate with faeries, pour your secrets and soul into a song, and let them understand your desires. Then, they'll understand you and what language you speak, though if another person were to talk in the same language, it would sound like gibberish to them. * Sik was the person who discovered you could do this with secondary faeries in the Game, and spread the word of the secondary faeries' troubles which is what made the faeries believe she is the hero who would save them all. * Lazily, the creator has found perfect instrumental music for Sik, and lazily also has the same excuse of aasamir stuff on Sir Meau's page. If you want the excuse, go to this and read it all. * Sik is based off the Musetouched aasamir. * Despite being asexual, really who cares if she gets shipped, I almost planned on it. Gallery bopbopbopb stay tuned ofrfewiorow giiBBERRRISHHHhfdowieqowoOOOOOo Category:Character Category:Female Category:Other Sexuality Category:Young Adult Category:DisOneEditor's Pages